In the art of dispensing fluidic ink objects as it applies to radial printing, there is a need to place ink objects efficiently onto the spinning circular media to effectively use the mechanisms of radial printing. Radial printing generally includes dispensing ink onto a media at a particular radius of the media while the media is rotating. Additional challenges exist with physical limitations and interactions of the devices employed, such as with the fluid dispensing device, herein alternately termed “print pen” or “pen,” wherein the maximum frequency of the pen's firing cycle, in terms of both the pen's overall fluid firing capacity and recovery time, increase proportionally as spinning rates of CD devices increase.
Commercially available ink jet print pens have inherent limitations as it relates to media spin rates, or in other words, the speed at which the surface to be printed moves past the pen. Two limitations are factors in maximizing print speed of a device using these devices:                (1) The pen recovery latency, after firing, to allow time for the meniscus to recover and the pen ink well to refill, and        (2) The maximum pen firing frequency, at which the pen can repetitively fire a burst of nozzles.        
For example, a typical ink jet has a pen firing frequency of 12 kHz and a pen recovery time of about 83 μs, which is adequate to keep pace and print the media consecutively printing 20,480 instantaneous angular counts per rotation for up to about the normal 2× CD media spinning rates of 720 RPM. With even higher rotation speeds, the required pen firing frequencies to print consecutively on the media exceed the capability of the pen.
In other words, the pen's firing frequency and pen recovery latency is currently a limiting factor in the speed that can be achieved in radial printing, wherein CD rotation speeds may substantially exceed the pen's capabilities. In view of the foregoing, there is a need to solve the unique problems associated with printing on a spinning CD. Additionally, printing mechanisms for overcoming a ink pen's firing frequency are needed.